Susurrando en la oscuridad
by DBeilschmidt
Summary: Los países se reúnen en una de las islas de sur de Japón para realizar 3 reuniones de gran importancia, todo transcurre normal durante el día, pero en la noche alguien los observa, al día siguiente uno de los países muere pero la persona que les observaba les deja un reto: "resolver su muerte con sus métodos" sin poder salir de la isla los países no tienen mas opción...
1. Chapter 1

Whispers in the Dark

1

Los países estaban reunidos, pero esta vez no se encontraban donde siempre, se encontraban en una isla del sur, donde se iba a llevar a cabo 3 reuniones mundiales de gran importancia, la isla era cercana a Japón, ahí pasaban las vacaciones los países asiáticos, era una isla hermosa, Ludwig y Feliciano fueron a la habitación que les correspondía, la habitación contaba con 2 camas matrimoniales, la ventana tenía una vista del hermoso jardín que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Ve~ ¡Que hermoso lugar!

-Tienes razón, Italia –Le sonrió-

Italia y Alemania empezaron a desempacar sus cosas, entonces Japón llego de repente.

-¡Japón!

-Hola Italia-kun, Alemania-san, tendremos una cena y ahí hablaremos un poco acerca de la realización de la primera reunión, la cena será a las 9:00

-Si Japón, estaremos ahí –Dijo Alemania-

-Está bien, con su permiso –Se retiro-

-Hey Italia ven a ayudarme

-Ve~ el día se puso mal de golpe

-Porque lo dices

Alemania fue al lado de Italia y miro por la ventana, estaba lo bastante nublado, parecía que iba a llover en no mucho tiempo.

-Esperemos que solo sea una lluvia y no un tifón

-Ve~

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Alemania e Italia miraron sorprendidos, era Prusia.

-¡El asombroso yo compartirá cuarto con ustedes!

-P-Pero solo hay dos camas

-Japón dijo que aquí dormiría, ¡Yo quiero dormir con Ita-chan!

Prusia desempaco sus cosas y después de un rato todos las ordenaron en los cajones, se hizo noche, todos se reunieron en la cena y esta transcurrió normal.

-Bien, sobre la reunión, lo más conveniente es que sea mañana –Dijo China-

-Supongo que ya no hay mas sobre el que hablar

-Aun queda Vodka asi que yo me quedare un rato –Dijo Rusia con una sonrisa-

Todos los países se quedaron un rato mas platicando sobre varias cosas, varios de los países se la pasaron tomando, Alemania, Prusia y Italia fueron los primeros en retirarse, después de ellos siguieron Liechtenstein y Suiza, asi hasta que todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras tanto en el jardín de la mansión, algo los observaba..

-Parece que todos están en sus habitaciones…seguro estarán durmiendo tranquilamente…–Se rio- Bien ¡Que comience el juego!

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, horas después llego el amanecer, varios de los países se levantaron en cuanto amaneció, pero algunos se despertaron mas tarde por el cansancio de la noche anterior, el desayuno comenzó a las 10:00am.

-¿Dónde está Polonia? –Pregunto Lituania

-Probablemente se quedo dormido, después de todo fue uno de los últimos en irse

-Iré a ver a donde esta

-Yo iré con el –Dijo Rusia-

_-Porque el –Pensó Lituania-_

Lituania y Rusia fueron a la habitación donde dormía Polonia pero notaron que la puerta no abría.

-Uhm, esto es raro, no abre

-Podría romper el cerrojo con mi tubo ¿Quieres que lo haga? –Rusia sonrió con inocencia-

-No tienes porque recurrir a la violencia, llama a Japón y dile que nos traiga las llaves…

-Que tipo más aburrido –Saco su celular- Oye Japón, la puerta donde Polonia duerme está cerrada y Lituania quiere que traigas las llaves

-Claro no hay problema, voy en camino –Colgó-

Unos minutos después Japón llego con las llaves y abrió el cuarto, entonces los tres buscaron a Polonia, entonces se escucho un fuerte grito, provocando la atención de todos, por lo cual todos fueron al lugar de donde provenía, cuando vieron el cuerpo de Polonia tirado en la cama, estaba todo el cuarto manchado de sangre.

-¡Polonia! –Grito Lituania llorando-

Rusia y Japón agarraban a Lituania lo más fuerte que podían para que este no se soltara.

-¿Q-Que demonios? –Dijo Alemania sorprendido-

Inglaterra se acerco al cuerpo de Polonia y busco su pulso, todos miraron a Inglaterra sin despegar la vista de él, esperando una respuesta. .

-Está muerto

-¡Polonia! –Grito Lituania mientras lloraba-

-¡Eso es imposible, somos países no podemos morir! –Argumento Corea del Norte-

Italia estaba temblando de miedo mientras abrazaba a Alemania, aquellas palabras habían logrado inquietar a todos los presentes, Inglaterra miro la ventana, la cual estaba rota.

-Alguien entro por la ventana

-¿Qué significa eso? ¡Deberíamos partir inmediatamente de aquí!

-Eso es imposible en este momento, una tormenta esta próxima y no podemos salir de la isla

-¿Qué se supone que haremos? Acaso nos quedaremos de manos cruzadas a ver…esto…-Dijo Turquía mirando al cuerpo de Polonia con cierta tristeza-

-Tenemos que esperar a que pase y tendremos que investigar acerca de esto…Turquía-san comprenda, nos estaríamos arriesgando mucho al salir de aquí

-Esperen, tiene algo a su lado –Dijo Finlandia-

Todos miraron atentamente lo que habia dicho Finlandia, entonces Suecia vio que era y lo enseño, era una simple carta la cual estaba manchada con sangre.

-¿Les parece si la leo?

-Está bien

-"_Saludos a todos, supongo que ya encontraron el cuerpo de su amigo Polonia, me parece perfecto, váyanse preparando, porque esto solo es el principio, ah una cosa más, no intenten salir de esta isla, porque la tormenta no se detendrá, ¿Es interesante no lo creen? Están solos en esto, tendrán que resolver las muertes de sus amigos por sus propios métodos, diviértanse"_

Todos se quedaron seriamente, Italia estaba mucho mas asustado que antes, Suecia vio que también habia algo dentro del sobre, saco otra nota.

-Hay algo más

-¿D-De que se trata?

-Dice "1.40"

-"1.40" Que significara

-Seguramente es una pista

-Si es asi podríamos considerar una cantidad

-Ve~ ¿Qué tal si es una hora?

-Esperen, miren, en la pared se ha formado un numero extraño

-1, ¿Qué significa?


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo chicos! perdonen si no explique muy bien nada en el primer capitulo por eso subí enseguida el segundo, esta es el primer fanfic que publico aquí, así que por tengan piedad _

Advertencias: Abra gore

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya

2

Pasó 1 hora, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor, la mayoría miraba al suelo y otros esperaban a que alguien pronunciara alguna palabra.

-Si la tormenta no pasa, lo único que podemos hacer en este momento es tratar de resolver esto a nuestra manera –Dijo Estonia con seriedad-

-Bien, entonces empecemos a hacerlo..., al parecer las llamadas fuera de la mansión no sirven, pero las llamadas internas aun funcionan, así que todos pueden ir a sus cuartos, después de todo, todos tenemos un compañero...

Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Alemania y Prusia no dudaron en cerrar bien la puerta y las ventanas

-Bien, supongo que nosotros cuatro investigaremos

-Si así es –Dijo Japón-

-Bien, empecemos, primeramente con ese 1.40

-Yo lo tomo como una cantidad

-Ve~ yo digo que es una hora

-Si se trata de una hora, seria 1:40

-Polonia-kun se retiro del comedor a la 1:30, se hace 5 minutos a su habitación –Dijo Japón-

-Bueno entonces si se trata de una hora, quizás nos esté tratando de decir la hora de muerte, si es así, coincidiría bastante

-Pero también había un "1" marcado en rojo

-Probablemente sea una cantidad

-Ve~ y que tal si correspondiera a la primera victima

-Eso tiene sentido, pero si se trata de una cantidad, y si lo vemos de esta forma, 1:40 es la hora exacta en la que murió Polonia-kun, pero si lo convertimos en cantidad es 1.40, entonces es un numero con un decimal, si quitamos el decimal, nos da 1, y ese número correspondería a esa parte

Todos se quedaron pensativos, mientras tanto en una parte del jardín alguien los observaba. Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Rusia y Francia se encontraban en el cuarto donde estaba el cuerpo de Polonia, Francia y Estados Unidos sacaban conclusiones acerca de las notas, mientras que Inglaterra y Rusia miraban el lugar.

-Muy bien, tengo claro que la persona que mato a Polonia entro a la habitación rompiendo una parte del vidrio de la ventana, asi logro entrar, y después mato a Polonia, dejo la carta y se fue por la ventana dejando todo como estaba, pero debió usar algún método para dormir a Polonia

-Y que tal si Polonia ya estaba dormido –Dijo Francia-

-¡Jajaja! Un tiro a quema ropa –Dijo Estados Unidos-

-Es cierto, pero ¿No lo habríamos escuchado?

Sonó el celular de repente, por lo cual se asustaron todos, Inglaterra contesto y puso el altavoz

-¿Quien habla?

-Inglaterra, soy yo, Alemania, suponía que no estarías en tu cuarto, asi que llame a ese, hemos descubierto algo

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es sobre la nota, hemos descubierto que podría corresponder a una hora, pero también a una cantidad

-¿Ósea que podría ser las dos cosas?

-Exactamente

-Explica –Dijo Estados Unidos-

-Bueno es algo sencillo, primeramente transformamos 1.40 a una hora, nos daría la 1:40am

-Polonia-kun se retiro del comedor exactamente a la 1:30am, y según los datos que nos dio Lituania-kun, el llego a su dormitorio a la 1:36am, hicimos la suposición de que la hora de muerte podría ser la 1:40am

-Varios a esa hora estaban despiertos, escucharíamos un disparo o grito, además Polonia seguramente estaba dormido

-Yo y Rusia hemos llegado a esta conclusión: Alguien se metió a la habitación de Polonia usando una simple roca para romper el vidrio y con su mano abrió la cerradura de la ventana, pero nadie de nosotros escucho un grito o algo, por lo tanto, esa persona lo mato estando dormido, por eso no oímos ningún grito ni nada parecido

-Pero, cuando vimos el cuerpo de Polonia, tenía varias heridas, pudo al menos gritar o intentar hacer algo

-¡Jajaja! ¿Y qué tal si primero lo mato y después le hizo esas heridas?

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, Inglaterra, Francia y Rusia miraron a Estados Unidos, mientras él estaba confundido.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-Al contrario, puede que haya esa posibilidad

-Sin embargo, aun sobra un numero, que es el 1 que apareció marcado con sangre, no sabemos a que corresponde –Dijo Alemania-

-Bien, si descubren algo más no duden en decírnoslo

-Si –Colgó-

-No es que me preocupe, pero ¿Cómo estará Lituania?

-Pues según lo que he oído hasta ahora está un poco más tranquilo

-Hey, creo que deberíamos irnos, está empezando a oscurecer –Dijo Francia-

-Sí, mejor retirémonos, sacaremos conclusiones en nuestro cuarto

-Yo llevare Vodka

Todos se quedaron paralizados, sabían que Rusia era muy peligroso si bebía Vodka, suspiraron y se fueron, después de todo, necesitaban tal vez que por esa vez, Rusia fuera peligroso.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo! espero que estén disfrutando mucho del fic, se que subo los capítulos algo rápido x3, good, dejemos esto de lado y comencemos owo!

3

-No tardo mucho para que oscureciera –Dijo Hong Kong-

-Realmente no puedo creer que Polonia este muerto –Taiwán dijo con preocupación-

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer china?

-Realmente no tengo idea, aru

-Esa nota lo decía claramente, la muerte de Polonia solo fue el principio, además decía que no intentáramos salir de esta isla

-¿Dónde está Japón? –Dijo molesto Corea del Norte por el retraso del japonés-

-Seguramente esta con Prusia, Alemania e Italia, aru

Vietnam miro por la ventana, mientras Hong Kong, Taiwán, China, Corea del sur y Corea del norte seguían con su plática.

-¿Ocurre algo Vietnam? –Le pregunto Corea del sur mirándolo de reojo-

-No es nada –Dejo de ver la ventana- _Hay algo haya afuera, no hay duda de eso, desde ayer en la reunión he sentido la presencia de otra persona, pero, porque solamente, ¿Se siente en la noche?_

Empezó a llover, en el jardín, Seychelles, Turquía y Grecia, se encontraban buscando a alguien.

-Hey Seychelles ¿De verdad viste a una persona aquí?, yo no veo a nadie, además es peligroso estar por aquí de noche

-¡Te juro que la vi! Era una mujer y estaba sonriendo macabramente

-Seguramente estas cansada eso es todo

-¡De verdad la vi!

-Mejor vamos adentro, los demás se van a preocupar, mañana buscaremos

_-¿Por qué no me creen? –Pensó con tristeza Seychelles-_

Los tres se retiraron, atrás de ellos, una mujer de cabello rubio los miraba alejarse, cuando desaparecieron, ella centro su atención en aquellas rosas color carmesí que se encontraban enfrente de ella.

-Una vez más, la noche, se pintara de color rojo –Sonrió con maldad-

España estaba analizando la situación junto con los demás, Rusia estaba bebiendo Vodka a grandes cantidades, mientras que Estados Unidos estaba veía películas de terror, quien por cierto, ya se encontraba abrazando a Inglaterra del miedo que tenia.

-Realmente me alegro de que Romano se haya quedado

-Es cierto, él y los demás se quedaron

-Se va a enojar mucho por no recibir ninguna noticia mía

-Japón dijo que solo podemos hacer llamadas internas

-Es mejor que durmamos

-Yo no quiero dormir –Dijo Rusia con su sonrisa inocente-

Todos en ese momento se asustaron, menos España el cual sonreía.

-Entonces tú y España harán guardia

-Bien

-Oye España

-¿Si Rusia?

-¿No quieres hacerte uno con Rusia?

-No gracias

_-Eso realmente da miedo –Pensaron todos menos España y Rusia-_

Todos se durmieron, excepto Rusia, ya que España habia quedado dormido profundamente al dar la 01:00am, Rusia recorrió la cortina y miro un poco por la ventana.

-Espero que Ucrania y Belarus se encuentren bien

Rusia siguió mirando atreves de la ventana, habia algo que le inquietaba de esa noche, el ambiente se sentía totalmente diferente.

-Esto sí que me molesta –Dijo Rusia en un tono tierno-

Finalmente llego el amanecer, Prusia salió del cuarto para verificar que todo se encontraba bien, sin embargo, encontró un rastro de sangre, no dudo en despertar a Alemania, Italia y Japón.

-¿Qué pasa Prusia-san? –Pregunto Japón medio adormilado-

-Ve~…quiero seguir durmiendo la siesta…

-¡Lo siento Ita-chan! No quería molestarte con tu siesta de pasta y pizza…-Prusia dijo avergonzado de haberle molestado y con un leve sonrojo- Pero…-en eso su expresión se volvió seria- Encontré sangre en el pasillo…

-¡¿Qué?! –Alemania se levanto lo mas rápido posible y fue casi corriendo a revisar el pasillo- Japón…bruder…creo que tendremos que llamar a los demás

Japón se levanto y llamo al cuarto de todos los países diciéndoles que fueran inmediatamente al comedor principal.

-Ita-chan, perdón pero tendrás que despertarte…

-¡¿Ve~?! Pero si empezaba a dormir…-dijo esto triste-

-T-Te lo recompensare ¡lo prometo!

Después de eso los 4 países salieron a prisas de sus habitaciones, pero se cambiaron lo más rápido, aunque Alemania tuvo que ayudar a Italia a amarrarse los cordones de las agujetas. Todos se reunieron en el comedor, algunos aun estaban en pijama y otros estaban vistiendo su ropa normal.

-¿Qué está pasando Nihon?, aru –Pregunto china-

-No sé si lo hayan notado…pero hay un rastro de sangre por el corredor –Argumento Prusia-

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada y solo se limitaron a ir a ver a donde conducía el rastro de sangre, los países lo siguieron hasta llegar a una puerta, que igualmente, estaba manchada de esta.

_-Esta puerta no estaba así ayer…entonces quien…-pensó Vietnam-_

-¿Aquí quien duerme?

-Nadie en particular, es un simple comedor

Japón abrió la puerta, todos entraron y vieron que el piso estaba lleno de sangre, además ahí se encontraba el cuerpo de Egipto contra una de las paredes.

-Que…mierda… -Dijo Turquía con los ojos tan abiertos como platos y una expresión combinada de sorpresa y tristeza-

-Hay algo sobre la mesa –Dijo Lituania con una voz apenas audible-

Estados Unidos lo agarro, era una carta.

-¿Una carta? –Pregunto el estadounidense-

-Es muy parecida a la de ayer

-Estados Unidos, léela

-¡OK! –Abrió el sobre y la leyó- _"Buenos días, espero que hayan disfrutado su largo sueño, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado quedarme a disfrutar sus caras de tristeza y confusión, pero tengo asuntos más importantes, ¡Ah! Por cierto, Japón, tome prestada una de tus llaves, espero que no te importe, de igual forma te la devuelvo por medio de este sobre, hasta pronto"_

-¿U-Una de mis llaves?

Estados Unidos saco la llave del sobre, la cual estaba manchada de sangre, Japón la tomo y la miro.

-¿De dónde es esa llave Japón?

-Síganme

Todos siguieron a Japón, llegaron a otra puerta, Japón no dudo en abrirla, dentro estaba el cuerpo de Cuba, tirado en el suelo, en la pared, estaba un escrito hecho con sangre.

-"Hay una historia, que es dolorosa y retorcida…"

Canadá no pudo evitar llorar, Turquía, Grecia y Seychelles tampoco pudieron evitarlo, nadie se atrevió a hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

_-¿Esto…realmente es solo el principio?-Inglaterra-._


	4. Chapter 4

4

Romano se encontraba con los países latinos, ellos iban camino a la isla donde se habían reunido los demás países.

-Maldición, España idiota, ¿Por qué demonios no me contesta?- Dijo Romano enojado-

-Nuestro padre no responde las llamadas de su novio –Dijo Argentina aburrido-

-Habla más bajo, recuerda que tiene un carácter difícil –Le advirtió Paraguay-

-¿Realmente está bien que nosotros vayamos haya? –Pregunto México del norte-

-Escuche que hay un tifón, pero parece que el pololo de nuestro padre sigue insistiendo–Dijo Chile-

-Che, ¿Crees que nos regañen?

-La verdad no se

_-Bueno al menos pude convencerlos de que vinieran conmigo, aunque fue realmente fácil, ¿Por qué España no me responde? La llamada es respondida, pero no se escucha nada-Pensó Romano-_

Seychelles recién llegaba a la reunión, solamente las naciones que eran mujeres estaban invitadas.

-Y bien ¿Qué ocurre aquí? –Pregunto Seychelles-

-Es obvio que no podemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas mientras los demás mueren, necesitamos hacer algo –Dijo Bélgica muy decidida-

-Desde ahora en adelante, nosotras también deberíamos intentar resolver las cosas que han pasado en este lugar

-Uhm

-¿Qué ocurre Seychelles?

-El día de ayer, por la ventana, vi a una mujer riendo macabramente

-¿Una mujer?

-¿Esa ventana a donde daba? –Pregunto Vietnam-

-Al jardín

-¿Has descubierto algo, Vietnam?

-Desde la cena de anteayer se siente que alguien nos observa, pero, esto solamente pasa en las noches y siempre que lo siento, viene del jardín

-Que les parece si revisamos el jardín, nadie a pasado por ahí en dos días

-Si

Todas se levantaron y fueron al jardín, cuando llegaron vieron todo normal, siguieron buscando hasta que encontraron un rastro de sangre, lo siguieron y dieron con un almacén, el cual tenía un escrito en el.

-Llama a los demás

-Si

Belarus se quedo ahí observando el escrito y espero a que las demás llegaran, pasaron aproximadamente 12 minutos para que todos llegaran.

-Otro escrito hecho con sangre

-Sí, pero yo no sé Ingles

-No te preocupes yo lo traduciré –Dijo Inglaterra- "¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?" Eso dice

-Japón

-Si

Japón saco una llave y abrió la puerta del almacén, buscaron en él, no habia rastros de sangre ahí.

-¡Hay una radio! –Dijo España-

-¿¡Que!?

Todos fueron a ver, España probó de inmediato, en busca de que alguien respondiera.

-¿Alguien me escucha?

-¿España?

-¿Romano? ¡¿Eres tú?!

-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Porque demonios no contestas mis llamadas?!

-Lo siento pe-

-¡Maldición! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo cual preocupado me tenias?! ¡Idiota!

-Fratello tranquilízate

-¡Tu también me tenias preocupado Estúpido! ¡¿Por qué mierda no respondían mis llamadas?!

-Esperen un momento, ¿Cómo es posible que podamos escuchar al hermano de Ita-chan? –Pregunto Prusia-

-Tienes razón, según el se habia quedado, a esa distancia el no sería capaz de comunicarse con nosotros

-¿Romano, donde estas?

-Bastardo, ¡Estoy cerca de la isla donde están!

-Un momento, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?

-Con un avión

-¡Romano regresa ahora mismo! ¡No vengas acá!

-¿Qué dices? no te escucho

-¡No vengas!

-Idiota habla más fuerte, no te escucho

-¡No vengas Romano! ¡Da la vuelta y regresa inmediatamente! –Grito España-

No habia respuesta alguna, todos miraron a España, quien intentaba que respondiera Romano, pero no habia éxito.

-Maldita sea.


End file.
